


Do They Know It's Christmas?

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [28]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Giving, Giving Back, Helping, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilkay and Shinji decides that they have too much and feels like doing something good for Christmas, so they go out and buys a ton of toys and donates it to their local children’s hospital to make the sick kids happy for Christmas. </p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 28)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do They Know It's Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sensiblekitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensiblekitty/gifts).



> Only 3 days left now... Tomorrow we'll meet Sami and Mesut, and the day after tomorrow we will meet David Villa the Grinch and David Silva, the guy who just loves Christmas too much :D I am still sad that this is ending, but I am planning something big for New Year's eve, so watch out for that :D 
> 
> Minor life update: I got 5 inches cut off my hair today and the lady who cut it kept on pulling it, making me remember why I rarely get my hair cut... It hurts...
> 
> Also this might be lightly based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/SergioRamos/status/681544276153622529
> 
> Title Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjQzJAKxTrE

It had been a very long year. No, really. With everything that had happened last season, and all the pressure that had been on them in the first half of the current season, it was no surprise to anyone that all the players were tired.

After a particularly difficult and long day, Ilkay and Shinji had collapsed in their living room and were watching TV when it had first occurred to them.

On the news, there was a story about a little boy who suffered from cancer and therefor would be spending his Christmas in the hospital.

“I need to do something.” Shinji said after watching the little boy talk about his time at the local children’s hospital.

“I know. I want to do something too… Nobody should ever have to spend their Christmas in a hospital… Especially not a kid.” Ilkay took Shinji’s hand in his.

“How about we go buy loads of toys and bring them to the hospital?” Shinji suggested.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea! Besides we have too much already, we don’t need more, so it’s only fair that we give back a little.” Ilkay smiled at his husband.

“YAY!!!” Shinji exclaimed before jumping up and calling their local hospital to inform them of their idea and ask for a list over all the kids under their care. 

After an hour of speaking back and forth with the head nurse, they decided to meet the following day to discuss it further. 

When they arrived at the hospital, a kind lady met them in front of the Children’s ward with a tiny, but grateful smile.

“Hello gentlemen, I am nurse Martinez, we spoke on the phone last night?” She shook both their hands before leading them into a closed off, office room and sat down at the desk.

“I think what you have decided to do is a wonderful thing and I can assure you that the kids will be happy when they find out. Now, I asked my nurses to get a list of wishes from all our kids and write them down. We have 43 kids in this ward, some more sick than others, but they are all staying over Christmas and I think this will help them to feel a bit better.” She told them as she handed Shinji a piece of paper. 

Some of the kids had very simple wishes like a bike or a new doll, but there was one kid, who’s wish made Shinji’s heart skip a beat. Under the name and age of a boy named Harry, the nurses note said that all he wanted for Christmas was to meet Shinji and Ilkay to thank them. 

“Illy, look at that boy’s wish!! You think we can manage that?” Shinji laughed as he showed the wish to both Ilkay and nurse Martinez.

“Absolutely.” He smiled.

They said goodbye to the nurse with the promise to return in a couple of days with presents for the kids. 

Going straight to the mall, they went through the list and bought everything they could. A little boy wanted a doll, but stated that his mother wouldn’t let him, so they found him a doll that looked like a boy and got it a tiny football jersey to make it more acceptable for the mother. 

The second to last wish was from a ten-year-old girl called Charlotte, and all she wanted for Christmas was a Dortmund jersey with number 37 Durm on it.

“Shouldn’t we ask Erik to sign it for her, and maybe give it to her if he has time? Don’t you think that would make Christmas for her?” Ilkay asked his husband as they drove to the Signal Iduna Park team shop. 

“Yeah that would be a great thing for her!! Will you call him while I go and get a jersey for her?” Shinji smiled.

“Sure I’ll go call him right now.” Ilkay replied before Shinji left the car and walked towards the store.

Pulling out his phone, he took a deep breath and called Erik.

“Hello?” Erik sounded cheerful when he picked up.

“Hi Erik, it’s Ilkay… Me and Shinji are trying to make this Christmas special for the kids at our local hospital, and there is a little girl whose biggest wish is your jersey, because you are her favourite player. So we thought that if you don’t have anything to do tomorrow, maybe you would like to meet her and give her the jersey yourself?” Ilkay wasn’t really good at the whole talking to people on the phone, that was normally Shinji’s job. 

“I would love to!!! She really picked me as her favourite player? How old is she?” Erik kept gushing about how flattered he was.

“She is 10 and has cancer. Meet us there at 2 pm tomorrow in front of the hospital, we have already bought a shirt in her size, all you need to do is sign it!” Erik said goodbye and hung up, just as Shinji exited the store with two large bags.

“What is all this?” Ilkay kissed his cheek.

“Well, I thought Harry should get a jersey as well so I bought one number 8 and one number 23 for him. Also I bought an Emma toy for Charlotte.” Shinji practically glowed as he put the bags in the boot of the car.

The next morning, the two of them spend a couple of hours wrapping presents before heading to the hospital.

First stop was Harry’s room. They knocked the door and when they opened it, they were met with a little blue eyed boy who looked so surprised to see them.

“You came!! You actually came!!” He laughed and tried to get out of his bed to hug them.

“No, Harry you have to stay in bed or Mr. Kagawa and Mr. Gündoğan will have to leave.” The nurse beside his bed told him sternly.

“Hi Harry! How are you doing?” Shinji walked over and hugged the little boy before handing him the gifts they brought him.

“What’s this? I only wished to meet the two of you, I don’t need anything else.” Harry said politely.

“We know, but this is just a little something we thought you’d like.” Ilkay said as he hugged Harry too.

“Well, thank you very much.” Harry said before ripping the Dortmund wrapping paper to shreds. When he saw the jerseys, he screamed in joy.

Meanwhile, Erik had found his way to Charlotte’s room with the wrapped present in his hands. 

“Knock, knock!” Erik smiled as he walked inside.

“Oh my goodness!! Are you really here?” Charlotte giggled when she saw who came to see her.

“I think so? Anyways, hi Charlotte, I am Erik, and I actually have something for you…” Erik smiled shyly as the little girl looked at him as if he hung the moon on the night sky.

“I know who you are!! You are my favourite player!! How’s your knee by the way? Are you gonna play again soon? I miss watching you play!!” Charlotte fired questions at him in a rapid pace.

“My knee is okay, how are you? Is it bad? I don’t know but I miss playing too!” Erik placed the gift in front of Charlotte and she squealed and thanked him a million times.

“It’s okay… Mom says I am doing well and maybe I can get home before New Year’s!!” Charlotte put her new jersey on and took some pictures with Erik before he had to leave.

Meeting up with Erik in the reception an hour later after handing out the rest of the gifts and taking pictures with the kids, they decided to go have dinner together.

“Thank you for including me in this! I have been feeling a bit down since my surgery and this made me feel a lot better.” Erik told them as they dropped him off at home.

“No problem!! Merry Christmas, Erik. You better be back on the field again soon because we miss you, bro!” Ilkay and Shinji said their goodbyes to him before driving home.

“Thank you for doing this with me! I love you so much!” Shinji said as they sat on their bed, getting ready to go to bed.

“Anytime!! I had fun... I love you too!!”


End file.
